The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an imaging lens that is preferably usable with an onboard camera, a camera for a mobile terminal, a monitoring camera, etc., using an image sensor, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), and an imaging apparatus provided with the imaging lens.
Image sensors, such as CCDs and CMOSs, are becoming more and more compact and being provided with increasingly higher pixel density in recent years. Along with this development, imaging apparatuses provided with such image sensors are becoming more and more compact, and there are demands for higher optical performance and size reduction of imaging lenses for use with such compact imaging apparatuses. On the other hand, with respect to imaging lenses for use with onboard cameras or monitoring cameras, there are demands for inexpensive imaging lenses with reduced size, wider angle of view, and higher performance.
Each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2008-287045, 2010-090696, 2010-090697, and 9(1997)-230232 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1 to 4) proposes an imaging lens for use with an onboard camera, which imaging lens has a six-lens configuration consisting of, in order from the object side, a negative lens, a positive lens, a positive lens, a negative lens, a positive lens, and a positive lens.